1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for cladding roofs and other surfaces of buildings with thermoplastic membranes, and is directed more particularly to an apparatus for applying upstanding thermoplastic strips to upper surfaces of the membranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to apply thermoplastic membranes to roof tops to prevent leakage of water through the roof. Typically, the membranes are sealed to each other along overlapping edges. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,126, issued Dec. 4, 2001, to James Rubenacker et al. It is also known to apply metal sheets to roof tops. The metal sheets typically are configured with spaced stiffening ribs and with interlocking edges to join the metal sheets together. The interlocking edges of the ribs may then be covered with an upstanding channel member.
The appearance of the metal clad roof is generally regarded as quite attractive, in part because of the aesthetic qualities of the roof, and perhaps in part because of the perception that metal roofs are relatively expensive and therefore “attractive”. For whatever reason, the appearance of metal roofs is generally acclaimed.
In view of the widespread appreciation of the appearance of metal clad roofs, there have been attempts to duplicate the appearance thereof in thermoplastic clad roofs. The distinctive characteristic of the metal clad roof is the presence of the upstanding channel members, or junctures, of the metal sheets. To duplicate this appearance, thermoplastic strips have been secured to the thermoplastic membranes, sometimes by adhesive, and sometimes by the application of heat. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,461, issued May 15, 2001, to Vincent Piront. Unfortunately, application of the strips manually is a time consuming and labor intensive process, increasing substantially the cost of the roofing and decreasing the cost advantage gained by selecting thermoplastic roofing over metal roofing. Further, manual application also increases opportunity for error and is not conducive to creating straight and/or parallel and/or equidistant lines.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,964, issued Sep. 24, 2002, to Claus Pfotenhauer and Brian Whelan, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,947, issued Apr. 29, 2003, to Claus Pfotenhauer, Brian Whelan and James C. Rubenacker, there are shown and described an apparatus and method for attaching such strips to roof membranes to enhance appearance and provide for channeling of flow of rain water or melting snow to selected gutters or receptacles.
In use of the machines of the aforementioned '964 and '947 patents, the laying of each strip is accomplished independently of other strips previously laid. Thus, if equal distances between strips are desired, as is often the case, it is necessary to measure the appropriate distance and chalk or otherwise indicate the precise location desired for each strip in turn as it is applied. Such measuring and plotting of courses requires time which, in turn, contributes to costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a machine and method for applying strip after strip without the operator having to measure between each pair of strips or plot the whole area of concern at the start of the project.
Inasmuch as many machines of the type shown and described in the '964 and '947 patents, incorporated herein by reference, are in use, there is further a need for an assembly, or kit, including components which can be added to the '964 machine to provide the machine with the facility for automatic strip alignment.